


Beautiful Target

by hailynx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Espionage, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailynx/pseuds/hailynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Agent,” Iwaizumi deadpans, because that’s what he had said the first time. “Sugawara. New partner.”</p><p>Oikawa makes a face, “Whose?”</p><p>“<i>Yours</i>,” Iwaizumi replies flatly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Target

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paltita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paltita/gifts).



> Jeannette, I have so much to say to you, but I will refrain from making this note larger than the fic. I can only say coherently, thank you for everything. I hope that you have a lovely birthday this year! Also, I did ask for a lot of information regarding your OCs, but just… probably couldn’t do them justice, so Oikawa/Sugawara it is! Ah, please forgive any errors that remain! I'm sorry that I was so short of time in producing this, but please, enjoy!!
> 
> Additionally, at some 2 AM this fic would have been called “you zoom zoom my heart like a rocket”. It would have nothing to do with the fic, but I must have been drunk or just on too much B1A4. Thankfully it’s not. On that note though, the title _is_ B1A4’s Beautiful Target.

Oikawa stares at their new recruit, the one with the really pretty face but he speaks to Iwaizumi, “Receptionist?”

 

“Agent,” Iwaizumi deadpans, because that’s what he had said the first time. “Sugawara. New partner.”

 

Oikawa makes a face, “Whose?”

 

“ _Yours_ ,” Iwaizumi replies flatly.

 

Ignoring Iwaizumi because, _hah, that’s definitely a lie,_ Oikawa keeps his eyes pinned on the newbie. The person standing before him looks too gentle to be an agent. He is smiling and the only occupation Oikawa thinks he belongs in is work with children. Oikawa stares at him and then Iwaizumi, raising a brow, asking telepathically, if Iwaizumi has made a mistake. He gets a blank stare in return, confirming nothing and denying nothing.

 

“You need to show him around,” Iwaizumi says finally to break the awkward silence, “I’ve got a meeting to get to, okay?”

 

Oikawa blinks at him.

 

“Okay?” Iwaizumi repeats.

 

“You have to call me sempai,” Oikawa says pointedly to Sugawara, still ignoring Iwaizumi because he can. He crosses his arms tightly across his chest. “Sempai, okay?”

 

Iwaizumi clears his throat warningly and Oikawa throws him a glare. He doesn’t even mean it but the newbie—ah, _Sugawara_ as Iwaizumi has just introduced is all smiles and Oikawa doesn’t think he can deal with it for long. Setting the rules for address and formalities is one of the ways to stop bad things from happening but—

 

Sugawara is still smiling, “Yes, of course, sempai.”

 

If Sugawara keeps smiling, bad things will happen. Oikawa is sure of it. Oikawa nods but turns away, pleading for the nearest Matsukawa to help. Matsukawa, of course, smiles with a shrug and is of no help at all (Oikawa wonders if anyone in this office _is_ ). Oikawa is left groaning inwardly, mentally running through his options alone.

 

 

 

 

 

“Take him with you.”

 

“Mizoguchi-san!” Oikawa swears that he’s not whining, “But—”

 

“Oikawa,” Mizoguchi-san frowns, deeply. “It’s only a temporary arrangement.”

 

Mizoguchi-san doesn’t give way. Oikawa backs down and leaves the office once that decision is made final, but not without wishing that Irihata-san would come back already. Irihata-san actually trusts Oikawa’s judgment and this time, Oikawa is sure that he’s right as well. It’s a big job so he doesn’t know why he’s been assigned to a new partner instead of his usual, always reliable Iwaizumi.

 

“Stop pouting,” Iwaizumi chides, slapping a folder gently on the crown of Oikawa’s head. “I’m in charge of the membership training this year so there’s no helping it.”

 

Iwaizumi sounds empathetic, even sad about their (temporary) broken partnership but Oikawa is wrong in that perception. He only realises that when the warmth of Iwaizumi’s reassuring hand disappears from his lower back and he finds himself standing in front of a confused but _still_ smiling Sugawara.

 

“Sempai?”

 

Oikawa bites down on his lips to refrain from crying because he doesn’t think he’ll make it alone. Iwaizumi has skilfully made his escape. Sugawara remains confused, but looks plenty happy as he fixes Oikawa with an expectant gaze. Oikawa feels like he’s drowning. Sugawara is too _cute_ —uh, for this job. As his smile widens, his sparkly eyes disappear with a crescent twinkle that draw attention to his beauty mark and—

 

“We’re going out,” Oikawa announces loudly and hopes that he sounds dismayed enough for his long-time co-workers to come to his aid—they don’t. “Grab your belongings. We probably won’t come back to the office.”

 

“Yes sempai.”

 

Oikawa turns on his heels and goes first. He hopes that he can lose Sugawara, but the snickering around the office has him stopping in short spurts of irritation. _Calm_ , Oikawa reminds himself as he pushes the button for the elevator. By the time that he is stepping inside, Sugawara is ready to join him, trench coat fully buttoned, muffler tightly wrapped around his neck and hands buried deep in his pocket.

 

“Where are we going, _sempai_?”

 

Oikawa’s brow twitch and he instinctively stops leaning against the mirrored wall behind him. He straightens and peers down at his new partner carefully. That tone just now, wasn’t his imagination was it? But then Sugawara meets his eyes and turns his lips upwards warmly and Oikawa has to look away. Maybe he’ll take a trip to the temple and get a charm to ward off all evil, especially those with angelic form.

 

“I’ll brief you on the way,” Oikawa grunts, crossing his arms.

 

 

 

 

 

“Got it?” Oikawa asks once he’s done.

 

Sugawara nods, “Got it _sempai_.”

 

Oikawa’s eyes twitch—there it is again, that tone. Oikawa clears his throat and stops himself from turning to face Sugawara because the new agent would probably _smile_. Before he can berate Sugawara though, the movement outside the window distracts him. Oikawa looks down the street and watches as Yachi and Shimizu walk hand in hand towards their home. It’s very normal—Oikawa has been observing them long before Sugawara came along.

 

“The plan is to take them into custody?” Sugawara asks, eyes trained on both girls.

 

“Yeah,” Oikawa nods. “There was an attempted attack at the subway before you came.”

 

Yachi is an innocent party but had been subject to danger, because her partner, Shimizu had come across some classified information regarding Organisational Crime and now, has become a target for disposal. When Oikawa had been assigned the case, he was still just observing to see how they were doing, but the attack at the subway had triggered a decision to take them both into custody.

 

“Is that the only choice?” Sugawara frowns, still watching as they enter their home.

 

Oikawa furrows his brow together, “It’s the best one.”

 

“For who?” Sugawara replies, not missing a beat.

 

It surprises Oikawa and he peels his eyes away from the closed door to stare at Sugawara’s side profile. Sugawara doesn’t seem to cave under the scrutiny, eyes still locked somewhere outside the window. From this angle, he doesn’t look all that innocent. Oikawa wonders briefly, if his usual gentleness is just a front. If so, it would be perfect to hide this kind of job.

 

“Do you have another idea?”

 

Sugawara turns then, smiling and his face is too _close_. Oikawa clears his throat and jerks back, causing Sugawara to smile even wider. Suddenly, Oikawa’s heart jumps in his chest and he feels like he’s lost _something_.

 

“Yes,” Sugawara nods, pointing to the house opposite of Yachi and Shimizu’s. There is a _for lease_ sign post in the front yard that hadn’t been there last week. “If we can move in, we’ll be able to watch over them.”

 

It is actually a decent plan but Oikawa needs to hear the justification for the proposal. He wants to know what it is that Sugawara is thinking. There have been a lot of trainees in the past that have come up with ideas that they think would work and their reasoning, although not entirely poor, had some serious flaws. If Sugawara is as Iwaizumi had said, then Oikawa shouldn’t be disappointed with the answer.

 

“Why?”

 

“They have a life, family and friends,” Sugawara replies, as if it’s obvious, as if Oikawa should know better. Oikawa takes no offence. Sometimes, it’s out of their hands. “We shouldn’t take that away from them.”

 

Oikawa hums contemplatively but apparently, that’s not enough.

 

“I heard you were good at your job, _sempai_ ,” Sugawara quips.

 

Oikawa whips his head around to stare and Sugawara is still smiling gently, but his words just now, were definitely a challenge, no question about it. But there was no disrespect in it either. Sugawara concedes to Oikawa’s seniority but it feels like Sugawara is testing Oikawa’s character. Now, Oikawa thinks, he has to reassess his first impression of Sugawara.

 

 

 

 

 

Oikawa had left it up to Sugawara to propose the idea to Mizoguchi-san and had expected the man to say no because of all the risks. However, when Oikawa steps into Mizoguchi-san’s office to breach the topic, he gets a smile and Oikawa knows that Sugawara has managed to work a charm over his boss.

 

“It’s fine,” Mizoguchi-san states and shrugs when Oikawa arches a brow, “He put up a good argument.”

 

Oikawa is stunned but he clears his throat and goes to tell Sugawara that he had done a good job. Whether or not Sugawara had thought of the plan all beforehand on whether it was a last minute attempt doesn’t really matter at this point. They’ve gotten the approval and that’s enough to implement the plan.

 

“I’ll be happy to handle the paper work for the house, sempai.”

 

Oikawa nods and leaves Sugawara to use their free computers. He exits the room and makes his way into the break room with a huff. Iwaizumi had walked this way earlier and Oikawa needs a friend.

 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa grins.

 

Iwaizumi plugs his ear with a finger and grimaces “Lower your voice, Oikawa.”

 

Oikawa makes a face, pouting. He wonders where he should start nitpicking. Sugawara had thrown him off balance yesterday but Iwaizumi had also hung up on his call seven seconds in last night. It seems like all his partners, have a knack for picking on him. He wonders if Iwaizumi had given Sugawara any pointers in that direction.

 

“You need to stop complaining,” Iwaizumi chides even before Oikawa can even start. “He was assigned to you for a reason.”

 

“If you’re doing the training camp then why can’t he tag along?” Oikawa pouts. “You know I can’t babysit on the job!”

 

That’s usually how they do things. Oikawa is used to training new agents-to-be and if the task assigned to him, he will be happy to oblige. This however, is a completely different story. Mizoguchi-san is throwing them together for a mission and there’s no guarantee that their personalities will be compatible enough for everything to go well. Furthermore, this is an important one. Oikawa has been on the case for a month already. It’s dangerous and no place for a new agent to start.

 

“You already do that with your nephew. It’s nothing new.” Iwaizumi shakes his head, “Besides, his level is actually above the agents that I’m training, so you’ll be fine.”

 

Oikawa cups his chin, “How _much_ higher?”

 

“ _Oikawa_ ,” Iwaizumi says and it’s that tone, the one that tells Oikawa, Iwaizumi is onto him. However, Iwaizumi doesn’t ask the question directly. “What _don’t_ you like about him?”

 

Oikawa scoffs and then turns to look directly into Iwaizumi’s eyes, challenging him, _is that meant to be a cryptic question?_ Iwaizumi shrugs back, taking a sip of his drink, _I’m helping you avoid the issue_. Oikawa’s expression falls into disbelief, _that’s not like you!_ Iwaizumi shrugs, refusing to answer any more silent but sharp, glares.

 

“Everything,” Oikawa gives in eventually. Iwaizumi throws him a flat, unimpressed look and Oikawa huffs, throwing his hands into the air. “He’s _pleasant_ Iwa-chan. He’s nice _to_ _me_.”

 

“You usually work well with everyone,” Iwaizumi frowns, but indulges Oikawa anyway by pressing lightly. “And nice ones are rare.”

 

“Exactly!” Oikawa exclaims, “He’s _mature_ Iwa-chan. What kind of trainee is mature? They’re all so _reckless_ , only doing things that suit them because they think they’re great. Take Kyoutani for example! We had so much trouble with that kid until you.”

 

“You want Sugawara to be like _Kyoutani_?” Iwaizumi makes a face, disapproval clearly scribbled over the scrunch of his face. “That might be your _worst_ idea. Ever.”

 

Oikawa stops, entertaining the thought and then shuddering, “No but—”

 

“Then the problem’s solved,” Iwaizumi cuts him off. “Be nice to him.”

 

“Iwa-chan!”

 

Iwaizumi ignores him and steals a glance at the clock, “Don’t you have work to do?”

 

“You can’t get rid of me that easily, Iwa-chan!”

 

If Iwaizumi cannot get rid of Oikawa then he will rid himself of Oikawa. That’s how it’s always been so it comes as no surprise that Iwaizumi makes a run for the exit. Oikawa follows but bumps into Iwaizumi on the fourth step.

 

“Hey—”

 

“Sugawara-san,” Iwaizumi says and it’s enough to have Oikawa straighten immediately—he didn’t hear all that did he? “Good work today.”

 

“Thank you,” Sugawara replies and his tone is enough to let Oikawa know that he’s _still_ smiling. “You too, Iwaizumi-san.”

 

“He’s a lot of trouble,” Iwaizumi says, pointing back to Oikawa and Oikawa yelps in protest. “But I’ll leave him in your care.”

 

Iwaizumi bows and Sugawara quickly returns the gesture. It looks like surprise on Sugawara’s part but Sugawara is completely respectful, keeping his head lowered until Iwaizumi is out of sight. Then Sugawara lifts his head and gives Oikawa the attention, a smile on as face as he hands over the documents that he said he would take care of. That was quick.

 

“Good work,” Oikawa praises, taking them and then briefly scanning them.

 

Oikawa is just saying it out of habit. He intends to pick the work apart, for example, look for errors of procedural issues—just to be spiteful because Sugawara needs to stop smiling—but Sugawara’s work is immaculate. All the information that he has provided to obtain the lease of the house looks genuine enough to be real, but has no link to them. The procedure is fine. Style is something that Oikawa has no room to criticise but even then, Sugawara’s brief is easy to read so he has no complaints.

 

“Did you do a lot of paperwork back at your old workplace?” Oikawa asks, “And less fieldwork?”

 

“A number of them,” Sugawara supplies politely, but then there’s that tone again, “Is there a problem, _sempai_?”

 

“No, it’s good,” Oikawa replies, choosing to ignore it. They can work it out later. They’ve got however long it is this case will take to work out their differences. “We got the okay so I guess you can go home and pack.”

 

“Okay,” Sugawara nods, eyes closed into crescents and thin lips curled upwards at the corners. “When would be good for me to move my stuff in?”

 

Oikawa hums thoughtfully; trying hard not to let it slip that he would like to delay their cohabitation for as long as possible. “I’ll collect the keys today and drop it in the office, so by tomorrow?”

 

 

 

 

 

So it comes as a surprise to Oikawa when he arrives at the house opposite of Yachi and Shimizu’s to find the lights in his temporary home on. It can only be Sugawara but Oikawa is cautious. He fixes the bag on his back and tucks the metal briefcase under one arm to unlock and push the door open. Oikawa steps inside with a hint of regret. He shouldn’t have made a stop at the corner convenience store to send Yahaba home.

 

The hallway is empty and Oikawa hates to heave his shoes on inside the home but he walks through with it because they are essential if he needs to run. Instead of finding a weird intruder though, he ends up looking like a fool with his arms raised and guarded. And Sugawara? He’s very at home in a plain shirt and track pants and a bowl of—Oikawa squints, _what is it?_ —cereal in his hands.

 

“Sempai?” Sugawara asks and the surprise is genuine.

 

“Sugawara?” Oikawa replies, stating the obvious and that makes Sugawara smile _again_. “Someone’s eager to do their job.”

 

“I suppose you would know,” Sugawara’s smile is evident, even around a spoonful of cereal. “ _Sempai_.”

 

Oikawa’s brow twitches. “Hey—”

 

Sugawara walks around couch and sits down on it with his bowl of cereal, “I haven’t unpacked yet, so you can choose your room first, sempai.”

 

Being particular about his space, Oikawa nods in agreement. They can pick up the conversation earlier and Oikawa makes a mental note to bring the issue of Sugawara’s peculiar tone up too. It’s bothering him now that Sugawara is _not_ using it, but it also bothers him when Sugawara does.

 

Or so that was the plan. When Oikawa is done with making his space and ready to continue where they left off, Sugawara is just finished with his meal and is getting ready to move his things into the other room. Because it’s late, Oikawa doesn’t stop him from doing it. Sleep is important for their job, given that they get so little of it.

 

“Where’s your equipment?” Oikawa questions, having seen nothing close to resembling them.

 

“Equip—ah,” Sugawara smiles, “I have them, please don’t worry.”

 

Oikawa eyes him carefully but lets the matter pass. They don’t need it tonight and if anything, Oikawa can request extra. For tonight though, it looks like Sugawara is drained. Their pantry and fridge has been filled. If Oikawa has to say something about Sugawara’s work, it’s positive rather than negative (minus is constantly smiling face—that’s a negative). Sugawara is meticulous about his work, nothing like the description that Oikawa had received upon his transfer.

 

“Good work today,” Oikawa says again. “I’ll do tonight’s shift since I sent Yahaba home, so you can sleep tonight.”

 

Sugawara stops in his track and looks back at Oikawa. He opens his mouth but then closes again, nodding and then bowing his head. It’s the polite thing to do, Oikawa supposes when Sugawara opens his mouth again to say _thank you, sempai_ , acknowledging that Oikawa has seniority over him.

 

 

 

 

 

“So, what’s our story?” Oikawa asks over breakfast the next morning.

 

Sugawara had made a simple Japanese breakfast, with grilled fish and miso soup on the side. Although sleepy, Oikawa had been tempted to join him at the table. The taste had enticed him to stay. It’s way better than Iwaizumi shoving bread and a carton of milk in his face because neither of them can afford to take their eyes off anyone.

 

It is Sugawara’s plan, so Sugawara should give Oikawa all the details that he’s come up with. The report that he had submitted yesterday, didn’t contain anything but the practicalities. Upon hearing the question though, Sugawara looks confused. Actually, he looks like he’s not a morning person at all, still too dazed for this kind of conversation. It makes Oikawa laugh.

 

“Two guys moving in next door,” Oikawa confirms. “What’s the deal?”

 

“College classmates?” Sugawara offers as he sips on his miso soup. “What would you be comfortable with sempai?”

 

Oikawa nods, absentmindedly, his vision locked at the image of one of the girls going for the mail through their thin curtains, “Mhm.”

 

The rest of breakfast is silent. Oikawa continues to watch their neighbours and Sugawara picks up his empty dishes and cutlery to clean them. When Sugawara is done, he nudges Oikawa slightly to get him moving. Oikawa flicks his eyes over to Sugawara’s face as acknowledgement of his attention, but fixes his eyes again, on the house next door.

 

“We should go give our greetings,” Sugawara suggestions. “Nothing suspicious you know, since we’ve just moved in.”

 

“We need a gift,” Oikawa groans.

 

He’s not awake enough for this. If Oikawa knew that Sugawara were this eager, he would have left it to Yahaba to stay on watch so that he could have caught some sleep too.

 

“I have it,” Sugawara announces, opening up the pantry and taking out a box of sweet red bean mochi. “Let’s hope they don’t have any allergies.”

 

Oikawa perks up from where he’s resting on the table and looks at Sugawara, impressed. Sugawara may not have the look for the job, but his attitude and his work ethic is good. He’s even more meticulous than a lot of agents-in-training Oikawa is sure Iwaizumi is having the time of his life with. Looking at it in this way, it’s a blessing, but Oikawa also feels, oddly irritated. Sugawara is hard working and it reminds him of a person he’d rather forget.

 

 

 

 

Yachi, the younger one of the two residents is like the sun. She is endlessly bright as she invites them in, offering to make them tea. While Oikawa is grateful that they haven’t caused a scene, it’s also likely that Yachi will welcome everyone else into her home, unsuspectingly and that is a concern.

 

“Have a seat!” Yachi says, directing them to the couch. “I’ll make some tea.”

 

Sugawara offers to help and Oikawa nods in return, as he pulls out the bug detector and begins scanning the home. It’s so nice that Yachi is unsuspecting, but it makes Oikawa forget that there’s another resident in this house.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Oikawa jumps, “Ah… no, this painting…”

 

Shimizu looks are him sharply, but he presses a finger to his lips and detaches a bug from underneath their coffee table. She continues to glare at him, but thankfully, remains quiet as Oikawa puts it back into its place. He continues to go around the house, humming and making comments about their decorations, but he points to certain areas of their home to indicate where the other bugs are.

 

“A lot of it was a gift,” Shimizu plays along. “Housewarming.”

 

“How long ago did you move in?”

 

Shimizu answers the question truthfully and Yachi brings the tea around, urging them all to sit down. It’s difficult to communicate but they make it work. Oikawa and Sugawara takes turn speaking, but mostly, they use pen and paper to convey the most important messages. Considering Shimizu’s initial reaction, she already has an idea of what it is that they are here for. Yachi, though confused, trusts in the reassuring hand that holds hers.

 

_We’re with the government._

 

“Huh?!”

 

“I was saying,” Oikawa clears his throat to make up for that mishap. “Sugawara has a mountain of shoujo manga that I managed to have him send home because… you know, there’s hardly any space for that stuff…”

 

Yachi giggles and Oikawa feels accomplished for the diversion. But Sugawara chides, nudging Oikawa with his elbow. It’s confusing and Oikawa raises a brow until Sugawara makes a rectangular gesture with his hands, to indicate his identification card. Yachi is expectant and kind but her partner, Shimizu is stern and about to throw them both out if they don’t make truth of their claim. So he scrambles under her glare for the card and presents it. It puts the girls at ease and Oikawa too, for some odd reason. Sugawara continues to smile, as he briefs them on the plan. He’s very persuasive so Oikawa leaves him to it.

 

Sugawara does a good job briefing them, with his overflowing charm and Oikawa would be upset about that, but Shimizu holds an intimidating stare, so he doesn’t want to fail in front of her. They exchange phone numbers casually, inviting Yachi and Shimizu to visit soon. It’s all formalities, but it will be a lot easier to discuss any questions that the two girls may have in a house that’s not bugged.

 

The last thing on their agenda today is a solution. Shimizu and Yachi both frown, no ideas coming to mind. Oikawa keeps the mood up, playing up an act for their audience as Sugawara scribbles away. Eventually, Yachi mentions something, about a public seminar that a friend of theirs will be holding and the idea just fits. The only problem is, there’s a two week wait, before they can take the opportunity. But once they have it, it’s pretty simple. All Shimizu would need to do is arrive at the venue safely and let the world know of the information she has. Once it’s out there, the public will know her and her safety, will most likely be guaranteed.

 

“So that’s that,” Sugawara grins at the both of them, “Please come over for dinner some time!”

 

“We will,” Shimizu replies shortly with a nod. “Thank you for the mochi.”

 

“It was nice meeting you, Sugawara-san, Oikawa-san!” Yachi is all cheer, which is surprising.

 

“Nice to meet you too, Yacchan, Mizu-chan!” Oikawa winks.

 

He gets a glare from Shimizu that has Sugawara giggling on the way home but Oikawa will keep up the act just to be on the safe side. And once he gets back inside, Oikawa is content to take a nap.

 

 

 

 

A week later and the situation remains the same. The black car parked at the corner of Yachi and Shimizu’s home is still there. They have taken turns to stay on watch, but with nothing changing, it feels like time has stopped. The lack of activity leaves Oikawa is bored out of his misery. So he ends up watching Sugawara a lot more than he’d like to.

 

It’s distressing to note how little has changed. Sugawara is still enthralling as he had been from the moment that he had entered the office, laughing at whatever it was that Iwaizumi was saying. Sugawara is still all smiles as he sits by the window, with a magazine rested on his knees. He looks casual but Sugawara is quite tense, immersed in observing the house next door. It’s evident because in the next minute, the alarm is going to go off and Sugawara is going to jump at the sound of it again. Honestly, it’s _cute_ even though Oikawa knows that their job needs calm and collected individuals.

 

Oikawa counts down the last ten seconds and chuckles into his hands when Sugawara jerks in response to the alarm. And then, he looks away, allowing Sugawara to clear his throat and pretend like his reaction didn’t happen. Oikawa suppresses a smile as he reaches for his book.

 

“No activity,” Sugawara reports, as they swap the watch shift. “I’ll go shopping. Is there something you’d like to eat, sempai?”

 

“Nah,” Oikawa shakes his head and takes a seat on the bench near the window. He leans against the window and flips open the novel in his hand. “Go safely.”

 

Sugawara nods, swiping the keys off the coffee table and then he’s out the door. He closes it quickly behind him but doesn’t lock it. They leave it open just in case they need to be up and running, but they always take the keys for appearances sake. Sugawara then walks across the window and he waves purposefully to Oikawa. Oikawa is very tempted to wave back because that was _so damn cute_ , but that would show that his attention is elsewhere. Instead, Oikawa clicks his tongue and ignores Sugawara, in pretence of favouring his book.

 

 

 

 

 

When Oikawa hears the jingling of the keys, he stands up and puts the book down. Sugawara’s playing with them for show, but soon he’s closing the door behind him. Oikawa doesn’t even wait, as he steps away from the window so that he can see that it really is Sugawara.

 

“Sem—”

 

“They’ve moved,” Oikawa interrupts. “They did a scout of the house.”

 

Sugawara nods, moving to put his shopping bags onto the kitchen bench. “I heard them too.”

 

“And?” Oikawa asks, stealing a glance across the road.

 

“I heard one of them say that they won’t be waiting until the day of the conference,” Sugawara explains and it makes sense. “A pre-emptive strike, so that they can plan again if something goes wrong.”

 

That means that they’ll have to be on edge until the day of the conference. However, judging from the conversation that Sugawara had picked up, it’s likely that the attempt to silence Shimizu would occur somewhere in the middle of the week. That’s a good time. If they mess up then, they will have a few days to revise and try again.

 

“Good work,” Oikawa says, patting Sugawara’s shoulder gently and he means it. “I’ll go invite them over for dinner?”

 

Sugawara nods, taking over duty as he stays in the kitchen, directly connected to the living room, to cook and observe. Oikawa heads out the door and into the convenience store, where he is expecting Yahaba to come in to give them both some relief. He gives Yahaba a quick update, to request back-up in case something happens and exits with a carton of milk. On his way back, he presses the door bell to his neighbours’ door and brightly, invites them over for dinner. Yachi nods enthusiastically and tells him that they will be over.

 

Over dinner that night, Sugawara briefs Yachi and Shimizu on the new development. Oikawa lightens the mood, telling them that he has a plan and promises to do his best to ensure their safety. Sugawara strongly affirms Oikawa’s claim and he’s chuckling, as he reduces his own liability. When Oikawa whines— _reflexively, damn it_ —it causes laughter to burst in their little kitchen, enough to ease any tension that had built up.

 

 

 

 

 

Despite Sugawara’s efforts to ease the tension, Oikawa finds himself soaked in it as the days pass without _anything_ happening. But it’s probably because they are being careful. He hopes that the other party hasn’t caught on but it’s very likely they have. However, they don’t have any hints to support that speculation either.

 

“I’m going then,” Sugawara announces, fixing his jacket. “Take a break, sempai.”

 

Oikawa rolls his eyes but fixes the insole of Sugawara’s runners again and places it nicely at the _genkan_ for Sugawara to slip into it.

 

“Have you got everything?”

 

Sugawara nods along, “Yes, sempai.”

 

Oikawa nods his approval and closes the door as Sugawara exits with a cheer. Oikawa goes back to his seat by the window, with the book open for reading this time, but also puts the little earpiece in so that he can hear any incoming information that Sugawara may encounter on his trip. Most of the conversation is basic. A lot of the things that Sugawara says to Yachi are simple. It flows like a normal conversation between friends. It always puts a smile on Oikawa’s face, but he’s so used to it now, he zones out of it and into his book.

 

There’s something nice about having Sugawara’s voice around, always reassuring, even if Oikawa’s not the recipient or really listening for content. Oikawa has developed a habit of jerking, when something screeches in his ears, putting a halt to Sugawara’s calm and gentle voice. It alarms him and he sits upright, listening to it more carefully now. As usual, Sugawara’s voice comes back through, soft and sweet.

 

But that’s not all that comes along. A gruff voice comes through and there’s a threat in it. Oikawa is on his feet immediately. He rushes to his phone and then to his room, to collect his jacket. He pulls the jacket on and messages an SOS to the crew.

 

 _“But I’m going shopping?”_ Sugawara says sadly, _“I need to get…”_

 

Clicking his tongue, Oikawa quickly rummages through his contact list to find Sugawara. Then he hears Sugawara’s ring tone and a gruff voice that says _pick it up_.

 

_“Hello?”_

 

“Hey, you forgot the shopping list at home,” Oikawa says purposefully slowly. “Make sure you buy milk. You always forget to buy the milk, Kou-chan.”

 

And despite the situation that Sugawara is in, he has it in him to tease Oikawa back, _“Promise, Tooru. I’ll be back soon.”_

 

Before Oikawa can say anything else, the line cuts off and Sugawara yells out a little _hey!_ that gets brushed aside. Soon after that, Oikawa hears a little clank and he is sure that Sugawara’s phone has just been trashed. Oikawa rushes out of the house with the phone at his ear again, trying to establish a connection with Kunimi.

 

 _“I’ve got him,”_ Kunimi announces over the sound of his keyboard. _“They’re moving fast. It’s probably a car, will you be alright, sempai?”_

 

“Yeah,” Oikawa grits his teeth. If he heard the shuffling right, they’ve already done a search for weapons. If Sugawara had any on him, it wouldn’t have gone that smoothly. “I don’t think Sugawara took his gun.”

 

 _“I’m sending backup,”_ Kunimi replies without a hint of panic, though he sounds a little irritated. _“Kyoutani’s er… occupied.”_

 

“Got it,” Oikawa nods, speed walking, “Which direction should I go?”

 

 _“Right,”_ Kunimi instructs, _“The car’s three minutes away.”_

 

Oikawa turns the corner and then runs. From the earpiece, Oikawa can hear Sugawara throwing out all the questions he can think of, and it’s funny that he whimpers when he gets told to _shut up_. Sugawara actually sounds like he’s enjoying the role of the normal citizen. Sugawara then whispers something to Yachi but over that, Oikawa hears the one assailant directing another to get Shimizu on the phone. They have to hurry.

 

“Where is it?” Oikawa looks around for the car. “Didn’t you say three minutes—”

 

Once Oikawa spots the car, he tucks his phone into his pocket and then hops into the door that opens. In the driver’s seat is the ever reliable Watari. Oikawa throws him a smile and slams the door shut, holding onto the handle as Watari speeds off. He’s got Kunimi online and the GPS directing the way.

 

“Is Shimizu-san safe?”

 

“Hanamaki-san and Matsukawa-san should be on the plane with her soon,” Watari grins a little mischievously, “Belt on please, sempai.”

 

 

 

 

 

When they do finally get a hold of Shimizu on the phone, Oikawa and Watari have just gotten off the car to walk the rest of the way to their hideout. Despite what they’re yelling at her, Yachi remains completely silent, refusing to answer Shimizu’s panicked call for her. Oikawa hopes that she’ll hang in there, but it’s Sugawara who yells at them to stop first. Oikawa winces, as he picks up the pace.

 

“Hurry,” Oikawa turns to call Watari, “They’re getting violent.”

 

Watari nods, then points to the corner, “I’ll enter from the back.”

 

“Hey,” Oikawa frowns, “I’m not fond of flashy entrances you know.”

 

“Sure,” Watari flashes him a sheepish smile.

 

“Who was it—” Oikawa starts but stops. It’s probably Hanamaki. He’ll deal with it later. “Be careful.”

 

Oikawa grits his teeth and holds back the claim of injustice as he approaches the front door. They’ve locked it as suspected and he kneels, pulling the bobby pin off his back pocket. He folds it carefully and slips it into the lock, turning it until the lock clicks open. Oikawa prays that the silence means that they’re okay as he tiptoes into the building.

 

Oikawa winces when he spots the stairs. He hates stairs, especially with wooden floorboards because he doesn’t know when they’ll creak. But he goes as quietly as possible up them, in search of the whispering. When he finds the source, Oikawa leans close to the door and pushes it ajar slightly so that he can assess the situation. From his view, he finds Yachi trembling on the ground and Sugawara’s hands tied behind himself.

 

Oikawa wonders how he should communicate, but luckily, Sugawara turns to meet his eyes just in time. Sugawara flashes a tiny smile, confident and calm. Oikawa raises a brow, unable to ask any coherent questions. Sugawara just gives a nod in Yachi’s direction and turns away again.

 

“Hey,” Sugawara calls, drawing the attention to himself, “I need to use the toilet.”

 

Oikawa is usually fast on his feet but he doesn’t have any idea what Sugawara’s trying to do. There are _three_ of them in there and only one needs to pay attention to Sugawara’s request. But he stays and watches, hoping that Watari will come so they can complete an ambush, but everything happens too quickly.

 

Even with his arms tied, Sugawara’s flexible enough to throw a high kick at the man in the black cap that comes his way. It’s enough to divert any attention on Yachi and Oikawa jumps at the chance, pushing the door open and rushing to her side. He picks her up from the ground and hides her in a corner, concealed by an old bookshelf.

 

“Shh,” Oikawa chides, pressing a finger to his lips. “You’ll be fine. Just, stay quiet for me, okay?”

 

Oikawa gives her shoulder a squeeze and she clutches tightly onto his hand, eyes sharp and demanding.

 

“Shimizu is fine, we have two reliable agents with her,” Oikawa assures, wincing a little, at the crashing sound that echoes. “We’ll get you home safely.”

 

Yachi gives him a nod and lets him go. Oikawa whispers a small _thanks_ as he runs back to join Sugawara. It’s actually a surprise to Oikawa to find that Sugawara is holding up, three against one, with his hands tied. Still, if Oikawa had waited any longer, he’s sure things would have turned around.

 

As soon as Oikawa is spotted, the attention is divided. He flashes a smile as he approaches, but they aren’t quite as friendly in their retaliation. Oikawa takes a quick side step to avoid the punch and takes the chance to elbow his assailant roughly and dashes over to Sugawara. He pulls the pocket knife out of his pocket and attempts to cut through the rope as Sugawara fidgets.

 

“Sugawara…”

 

Sugawara laughs, throwing his foot into the air, “You know there are three of them and only two of us right, sempai?”

 

“Stay still for a sec,” Oikawa demands and carefully pulls the knife through the rope—there’d be no point in this if he hurts Sugawara in the process. “We’ve got back-up coming.”

 

“Thank you,” Sugawara says, twisting his wrists.

 

Sugawara is smiling again and Oikawa almost allows himself to be _distracted_ by it. That’s why he wishes that his new partner would stop, but he cannot bring himself to say it. That would be _acknowledging_ it aloud and no, Oikawa is not going there. Oikawa clears his throat and re-pockets the knife carefully just as Watari appears in his peripheral vision.

 

“Sempai!” Sugawara yells, turning around lunging at Oikawa and sending them gliding across the floor, “What were—are you alright?”

 

“Yes,” Oikawa says through gritted teeth and peels himself away from Sugawara. But it’s momentary, because gunfire comes and Oikawa instinctively presses his hand to the back of Sugawara’s head and tucks it away from danger.

 

“Um, sempai,” Sugawara clears his throat and pushes away with the palm of his hand.

 

“Oh,” Oikawa springs away, “Sorry.”

 

There’s a yelp from Yachi that pulls Sugawara away. He’s up on his feet, grabbing the nearest thing and throwing it across the room as a distraction so that he can get over to Yachi safely. At that moment, Agent Sugawara swings into action, sweeping Yachi into his arms and then twirling his way over to the nearest pillar for shield. He hands her over to Watari and that seems to relieve any tension that he has.

 

Sugawara switches gears so fast, Oikawa barely catches the switch. While Oikawa is left dealing with one of the three assailants, Sugawara takes two down with _Oikawa’s_ gun, leaving Oikawa to fend for himself using hand to hand combat. Then, the memory hits him and he remembers feeling Sugawara’s hands in his pockets, when they had ducked from gunfire.

 

“Damn it,” Oikawa bites down on his lips and twists the handcuff onto the criminal. “If Iwa-chan gets a hold of this…”

 

It’s only when the two out of three criminals are lying on the ground, one unconscious and the other, at Sugawara’s mercy, that Oikawa realises that the mission had suddenly become simple. None of the risks that they had planned for actually happened. Perhaps, Matsukawa and Hanamaki had gotten the hard part. Sugawara is all set to go, as he pins the conscious man down.

 

“Do you happen to have any more cuffs on you, sempai?”

 

“I don’t have any extra,” Oikawa replies as he searches his captured criminal. “I’ll have Watari bring them.”

 

But it’s not Watari who brings them. It’s Kyoutani, who kind of makes a scene with his entrance and causes Sugawara surprise. They haven’t met before, so in the moment of distraction, Sugawara is pushed aside, into an old television stand, causing the metal frame behind it to come crashing down.

 

 

 

 

“Reckless,” Kumini mumbles as he presses a bandaid to the corner of Sugawara’s right brow. “The both of you.”

 

Kyoutani is repenting on his knees, despite the fact that he had caught the criminals again and received forgiveness from Sugawara in the form of a bright smile—a lumpy forehead and a wound gashing of blood down his right eye with it. Iwaizumi chided and Kyoutani had very obediently, gotten on his knees.

 

“I’m sorry,” Sugawara forces a smile, despite the split lip.

 

Oikawa sits next to him and Kindaichi is tending to his wounds. He’s glad that he has Kindaichi aiding him. Kindaichi respects him and is gentle as he tends to Oikawa’s wound. Kunimi on the other hand, presses hard against Sugawara’s wounds and applies too much antiseptic. Oikawa can see tears gathering at the corner of Sugawara’s eyes but he has no words. Sugawara had been _reckless_ —telling Oikawa that he was going out prepared when he wasn’t and then switching the actual bullets with rubber ones.

 

“Hey, you can’t just—” Oikawa hears Hanamaki’s frown on his voice, “You can’t just _barge_ in here!”

 

But the footsteps continue on forward. Oikawa is about to get up for it, but Kindaichi keeps a hand on his shoulder and Iwaizumi pats his head reassuringly, on his way out. Oikawa turns back to Kindaichi, closing an eye as Kindaichi dabs at his wound. He expects the issue to be resolved, but Iwaizumi comes back in with their guests in tow.

 

Then he hears it, that childish voice, saying, _oh but if you’re here then that means—_ and _oh_. Oikawa whips his head around and throws Iwaizumi a hardened look. He should have been informed. Iwaizumi just frowns, silently telling Oikawa to behave.

 

“Oi-Oikawa-sempai!” Kageyama yelps upon spotting him.

 

“Tobio-chan,” Oikawa acknowledges and from the way that Sugawara stiffens, Oikawa is _sure_. “Fancy seeing you here.”

 

Kageyama stares at him and he stares back but at the corner of his eyes, he can see Sugawara struggling to slip away. It’s not an easy feat, not with Kunimi keeping Sugawara seated so that the wounds can be treated. Oikawa snickers at the sight. Sugawara had been brave, but at the sight of Kageyama, he’s cowering away.

 

“Sugawara-sempai,” Kageyama turns to Sugawara, lips quivering and eyes sharpened in an awkward stare, as if he couldn’t decide between glaring and something else.

 

“What, you’re here to take my partner away?” Oikawa frowns, but he’s definitely in the mood to tease. “Tobio-chan, you can’t just come in here to do what you like!”

 

Kageyama looks between Oikawa and Sugawara, eyes blowing wide, at the prospect. Oikawa thinks that Kageyama will complain, asking questions of _why_ Oikawa won’t teach him anything, but before the words can come out, there’s an interruption, by a black haired male that Oikawa had not seen before.

 

“Don’t be jealous!” He hisses, jabbing Kageyama with his elbow, “You said we were coming to bring Suga-san back.”

 

“Ennoshita…”

 

“Suga-san,” Ennoshita flashes a stiff smile, “Couldn’t stop them.”

 

The plural makes Oikawa look again and then, he spots a small boy with bright orange hair. He sure hopes that flashy kid isn’t an agent of any kind. He’d attract all sorts of attention, whether he wanted it or not. His personality too, is bright and loud, exactly like his hair. He jumps up and down, right into Sugawara’s embrace.

 

“Suga-san!”

 

“Hinata,” Sugawara winces, but pats Hinata’s hair affectionately.

 

“You were supposed to be on leave,” Kageyama points out.

 

And suddenly, there are more questions that Oikawa could ask but he doesn’t think that this is the time for it. Hinata is whining about Sugawara’s wounds and how he should just come back home so that he wouldn’t suffer like this, but Sugawara just laughs, causing his lips to bleed again, as he tells the boy that wounds are a part of the job. Kunimi, clicks his tongue and peels Hinata away, pulling his chair closer to redress Sugawara’s wound.

 

“And you’re making it worst,” Kunimi mutters.

 

“Where did they hear about this?” Sugawara mouths towards Ennoshita.

 

“They overheard the conversation between Mizoguchi-san and Daichi,” Ennoshita replies. “I caught them on their way out, so that’s why the others aren’t here.”

 

“Good,” Sugawara winces, as Kunimi tugs at his shirt while telling him to keep his mouth closed. “Guess this is the end of my leave…”

 

“You should use the last week to really rest up,” Ennoshita and Iwaizumi instruct.

 

Oikawa perks up and turns towards Iwaizumi with a sharp glare. He is shooting daggers out of his eyes, but Iwaizumi manages to avoid them, by running around the office and shoving Sugawara’s things into Hinata and Kageyama’s hands. Kunimi says his goodbye first once he’s done dressing Sugawara’s wounds. Then Sugawara makes a quick round around the office saying goodbye to everyone and getting Kyoutani off his knees before he returns to Oikawa.

 

“I’ve learnt a lot from you,” Sugawara bows and lifts his head with a smile. “Sem—”

 

Oikawa clears his throat. “Oikawa will do.”

 

“Oikawa-san,” Sugawara grins, eyes crinkling into a smile too. “It was a pleasure working with you.”

 

Oikawa shakes Sugawara’s hands with a smile, ignoring the glare that comes from Kageyama in particular.

 

 

 

 

 

There’s a little smirk on Oikawa’s face and he peels himself away from his computer screen. He walks straight out to the reception with a smug expression on his face only to have it fall when he spots Kunimi there. Kunimi raises a brow at him and Oikawa returns the gesture.

 

“Perfect timing, Oikawa-sempai,” Kunimi says and dumps a box into Oikawa’s hands, “As if you knew it was on its way.”

 

Oikawa looks at the box and then back up at Kunimi who shrugs at him before returning to his desk. Oikawa shakes the box out of curiosity but no sound comes out of it. It’s not really heavy either. He wonders who he’s crossed this time and whether or not he should call in the bomb squad before opening it but… something annoys him about the box, so he sets it down on the reception desk and unseals it. Inside it, sits Sugawara’s pair of black and blue sneakers and a piece of paper with an ugly drawing of the emotion ‘:P’ on it.

 

Oikawa takes the box back into his little office and puts it on the table. He picks up his phone and dials the number that he had been given when he had first meet Sugawara. It’s untraceable—he’d tried it already, but he doesn’t think that Sugawara would be getting rid of it soon. Still, he gets to voicemail three times before he is actually answered.

 

“Sugawara,” Oikawa frowns immediately. “You’re not as nice as you look.”

 

_“Uh… this is Suga’s phone but… he’s occupied. Could I take a message?”_

 

Oikawa sits up straight and clears his throat, “May I ask who’s speaking?”

 

_“Sawamura, I’m a friend.”_

 

But in the background, Oikawa hears it, Sugawara’s light and airy voice coming through. It’s distant, but Oikawa can make out the words.

 

_“Hey, Noya, have you seen my sneakers?”_

 

 _“Are they hiding?”_ Noya exclaims brightly, _“Should we do a search, Suga-san? Aren’t they your favourite?”_

 

 _“That might be a bit excessive… thanks Noya, I’ll just ask around.”_ Sugawara’s definitely smiling. Oikawa can hear it. “ _Asahi…?”_

 

Sawamura’s voice finally registers, _“Who’s this?”_

 

“Ah, Oikawa Tooru,” Oikawa supplies, “We worked together recently.”

 

This time, Sugawara is asking a person named Kinoshita about his missing shoes, only to be interrupted by Hinata’s bright voice, claiming to have a present for Sugawara. Kageyama’s voice joins in too and in an instant, Oikawa _knows_. Of course, his junior would know all of his older tricks. Clicking his tongue, Oikawa takes the right shoe out of the box and pulls up the insole, revealing the tracking device still in tack, only to have another ‘:P’ face him.

 

_“Hello?”_

 

“Ah, yes,” Oikawa tunes back in. Well, if Oikawa can’t go there, Sugawara will have to come back here. It is their lost, not his. Oikawa chuckles a little, hearing Sugawara’s confusion, _why did you get me new shoes?_ “Please let him know that I have his shoes. He’ll have to come and collect it, since I don’t have a return address.”

 

 _“Oh,”_ Sawamura’s voice is coloured by surprise and he pulls away from the phone for a brief moment, _“Suga! Oikawa-san has your shoes. He said you’re free to come and get it.”_

 

The shriek that Oikawa hears from Hinata and Kageyama is enough to make his day.

 

_Fin._


End file.
